


A training session

by orphan_account



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sly teaches Murray how to use a weapon





	A training session

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall good to be back now I hope you enjoy

Ok Murray Bentley wanted you to learn how to use a weapon  so that's what we're going to do today sly told Murray Bentley and Penelope were watching sly talk to Murray as if telling him to hurry up ok sly I want to use nunchucks Murray said sly gulped and said nunchucks yep Murray said this isn't going to end well Penelope said I know Bentley said 

In the liveing room the cooper gang gatherd. The training took about 5 hours before Murray was finally ready and sly was happy about it and his patience had grown ha Bentley looks like you owe me and sly a pizza Murray said THIS WAS A BET Penelope said well yeah Bentley said if I taught Murray how to use a weapon in a day he would buy us a pizza Penelope face Palmed when the pizza got there the gang enjoyed it especially Murray because to him it tasted like victory

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed as always questions and ideas for more fics are welcome in the comment section


End file.
